A Wall of Photos
by Roxius
Summary: Bored out of his mind one day, Len decides to see if the new member of the household, Megurine Luka, would be willing to play with him. What he finds, however, frightens him beyond belief. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: Megurine Luka is basically OOC and insane...CHEE!!! JESUS CHRIST, I'M ON FIRE!!!

And I gotta make her start acting normal, too, at some point...for the next Meiko X Luka fic, I suppose...

* * *

Len Kagamine laughed loudly as he dashed down along the polished wooden floor of the long hallway, his arms swinging in circular motions. Whenever Miku-chan and his sister Rin had to go and do a recording session without him, the male of the Kagamine twins usually kept himself entertained by running around and generally being a pest. He always liked being with the older Vocaloids of the house, Meiko and Kaito, since they rarely ever got mad at him. Unfortunately, since Meiko was passed out on the kitchen floor from her recent drinking binge, and Kaito was shopping for ingredients for dinner tonight, Len had no choice but to go and see what the newest member of the household, Megurine Luka, was up to in hopes of keeping away the impending boredom. Maybe she knew how to play cards or something.

In reality, Len had never truly spoken to Luka even once before; she usually kept to herself, spending almost every day entirely locked up in her bedroom. The pink-haired young woman only came out for the most basic of human needs, and sometimes left the house for extended periods of time. Len had sometimes heard loud clamor from within the walls of Luka's room, almost like groans and moans, as if someone had been injured. Of course, he never gave it any real thought, and simply ignored it, like he did whenever there were sounds coming from Kaito's room or Miku's room.

At the end of the hallway, Len came to a stop in front of a plain-looking door with the sign 'LUKA'S ROOM' hammered into it. He reached out to grab the doorknob, when he noticed the door was already unlocked, cracked open ever so slightly. A shadow could been seen in the thin ray of light that poked out from the tiny opening space. Feeling a bit nosy right then, Len knelt down, and sneakily glanced inside.

He could see Megurine Luka's back facing towards him, her shadow stretched out by the three lit candles that stood on a small wooden table in front of her. She was sitting on the floor, her eyes gazing up at the wall before her. She grasped tightly onto one of the candles, and raised it high into the air, just enough to illuminate the darkened wall. Len gasped. The entire wall was covered in photos.

Thousands upon thousands of photos of Miku Hatsune. Nothing but photos.

"Oh...Haaaatsune-san...dear, dear little Hatsune-san," Luka whispered in a sing-song voice, just loudly enough for Len to overhear her, "How you oh so love to avoid my deep longing for you...you enjoy watching me suffer over you...you are a sweet, sweet angel...you spin that leek of yours around and around, like a pinwheel...the pinwheel of my heart...it goes round and round, round and round...it goes round and round, round and round...I spin and I spin, but do you ever give me the light of day? No, you do not...and that is why I love you. I'll loooooove you...'till the end of...tiiiiiiime..."

The overwhelming excitement within Len's chest instantly became that of intense fear. 'What...what the hell is she saying? She's rambling on about all this weird, nonsensical stuff!' Len knew he should stand up, run to his room, and lock the door, but he couldn't even budge an inch. He was both intensely terrified and captivated by Luka's apparent insanity to run away. Slowly, Luka began to lift herself up to a standing position. A chill slowly crawled its way down Len's spine.

Luka stepped up with purpose to the wall, and gently, lovingly, brushed the side of her palm across a photo of Miku's face. She was completely mesmerized by the frozen expression on the picture of Miku's beautiful smile. She leaned in, and pressed her lips to it.

'Oh my god...she's insane!' Finally regaining his composure, Len stood up and ran away down the hall as fast as his short legs could carry him...he never looked back, not even as Luka emerged from the room, having realized that she had been watched. Clutched tightly in her right hand was a long blood-red leather whip.

'He saw me...I cannot allow him to tell the others of this...' Luka thought, snarling. With her eyes wide and her expression grim, the pink-haired woman gave chase...


End file.
